The Death of Ambrollins
by LadyLunaticFringe
Summary: What goes around comes around. An eye for an eye.


Seth walked up to the apartment that he shared with his former partner Dean Ambrose. He pushed the door open, hearing the sound of broken glass moving across the hardwood floor behind it. The harsh odor of cigarette smoke filled his nostrils while he walked into the pitch black room. Glass crunching underneath his combat boots as he slid his hand up the wall, turning on the light seeing the back of Dean's head as he sat in the recliner. Seth walked over to Dean, creeping up beside him seeing a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of Jack Daniels Tennessee Whiskey in the other. He put the cigarette up to perfect lips taking a nice, long drag from it – seeing Rollins outta the corner of his eye but not acknowledging him as he just sat there lifeless. Seth walked in front of the still man, sitting down on the living room table in front of Ambrose –looking into the cold, dead stare of his blue eyes. Dean's glare pierced into the dark brown eyes, gawking into the black soul that had taken over the man he use to know…

The smoke poured out of his nostrils slowly as he began to feel enraged all over again. As he looked at the man whom he once loved, the man he called his brother, his friend and his partner. All he could see was himself crashing down to the mat in the middle of the ring while Seth punished him mercilessly with a steel chair across his back over and over and over again. Dean's eyes watered with tears, his body began to shake with sheer rage and pain that he just screamed at Rollins with pure hatred "GET OUT!"

Rollins smirked at him with carelessness. Not giving a fuck about how badly he'd hurt Ambrose.

Ambrose jumped up and out of his chair onto Seth and began punching him in the face and pounding the back of his head against the floor. "GET THE FUCK OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He yelled as he began choking Seth until Rollins kicked Dean off of him.

Ambrose picked up the bottle of whiskey that he was drinking out of and threw it at Rollins with force but he missed because his hand was shaking uncontrollably. Rollins gasped for air while grabbing the back of his head, he got up onto his feet almost slipping on the alcohol and broken glass. "Dean..." He said wincing. "Ahh shit." "DON'T YOU SAY MY NAME, YOU LOST THAT PRIVILEGE! I WANT YOU DEAD FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Ambrose said, charging at Rollins with a knife that he grabbed from the kitchen counter. Seth raised his hand to try and get Dean to stop but the tip of the blade grazed his wrist, cutting him. "Fuck! Goddamn it Ambrose. STOP FOR A SECOND! PLEASE!" Seth begged, grabbing a sock off the floor tying it around his wrist to soak up the blood. "Stop for a second?! Oh You got a lot of nerve begging me for mercy! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND ROMAN TONIGHT YOU DON'T DESERVE IT! You're begging me to stop? You can suck my fucking dick, you backstabbing bitch!" Ambrose said, lifting up the knife then bringing it down to end Seth's life when Seth grabbed his hand tightly, stopping him with the knife inches away from his heart. "Nobody breaks my heart and gets away with it, not even you Rollins." Ambrose said with pain in his voice.

Rollins twisted Dean's wrist getting him to let go of the knife pushing Ambrose off and away from him. Dean sniffled, breathing heavily rocking back and forth on the floor. "Why SETH?! AFTER ALL WE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER…WHY WOULD YOU HURT ME HUH?!" Dean screamed while Seth ignored him ready to leave his psycho ex-lover behind. "Look Dean, I'm packing up and I'm leaving alright. Now where's my stuff? Fuck this place is a goddamn mess, you seriously need psychiatric help." Seth said rudely kicking a box over at Dean while walking into their bedroom. "You get back here and answer my question right now Seth!" Dean said getting up, standing in the doorway watching Seth as he looked at everything that he owned destroyed – his favorite band tees, pictures of them, pictures of the Shield, his CDs, everything.

You are such a pathetic little boy Ambrose, look at this!" Rollins said beginning to fume with rage himself as he looked at all of his destroyed property, continuing. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH ALL OF MY SHIT COST?!" "Well now you know what it's like to have everything that you love destroyed…I don't give a shit about what you own. THIS IS MY GODDAMN APARTMENT and if I don't want your shit here, then it fucking won't be." Dean said as he stepped up behind Seth. "Are you ready to give me an explanation now, you sell out piece of shit?" Seth swung his hand back without warning, striking Ambrose with a cold, hard slap to the face causing him to fall on the floor in shock. "I don't owe you an explanation for a damn thing that I do, do you understand me?" Seth said, cutting Ambrose deep with his brutal words. Ambrose looked up at Seth, rubbing his cheek "Seth...you hurt me..." he said, feeling a tear roll down his cheek over the bright red bruise that was starting to surface against the skin."I DON'T GIVE A FUCK AMBROSE! I AM A GROWN ASS MAN AND I MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS. IT'S MY TIME NOW! No more dead weight on these shoulders, No MORE carrying around you talentless hacks. From this day forth, Seth Rollins carries Seth fucking Rollins. Believe that, you stupid worthless cunt bitch." Seth said as Dean got up onto his feet, looking at Rollins face to face. "I can't believe that I allowed myself to love a monster like you for three years. I loved you…I FUCKING LOVED YOU!" He screamed, shoving Rollins roughly almost knocking him off his feet. "You shattered my heart like it was nothing! Like all this meant nothing to you. I thought out all of the people that I finally found someone to love me for me and to not think that I'm a loser or a fuck up. I thought you'd be different but no! You turned out to be just like everybody else and I fucking hate you for it! I hate you!" Jon screamed over and over again at Seth, feeling his heart break into a million pieces all over again. "You wanna know something Dean? Huh?" Seth said getting into Dean's face. "I never loved you, ever. All those times I said it…lies, each and every time. I used you up and I threw you away like the piece of trash that you are. The fact that you ate up my sweet words like candy and hung your hat on them just goes to show that you are as stupid and as pathetic as you look." Seth's cold harsh words filled Dean's ears causing him to replay the flashbacks of them together in his mind. Hearing the echo of Rollins saying the words 'I love you' rang loud and clear over and over again. "You want something to cry about? Well there you go babe." Rollins said cackling in Dean's face until Ambrose grabbed him by the collar of shirt and threw him into the bedroom door, breaking it in half. He watched Seth scramble onto the floor against the broken wood as he walked up to him and grabbed him by the hair so hard that he wanted to rip it out of his scalp.

Ambrose dragged Seth's body against the floor smothered with broken glass until Rollins grabbed his wrist, pulling him down hard and rough to the floor. Rollins climbed on Ambrose, sitting on top of him until Dean swung up with his fist, punching Seth in the face so hard that he knocked him senseless. "Get off of me right now. You get up and get the fuck out or you will die tonight." Ambrose said with seriousness in his voice as he began to sit up but Seth pushed him back down, quickly removing Ambrose belt spitting out his tooth along with some blood. Rollins rolled Dean over, yanking his arms behind his back roughly, wrapping the belt around his wrists, buckling it tightly. "YOU UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW SETH, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Dean screamed struggling to try and break free of the hold but it was no use. He wiggled himself onto his back, panting as he looked up at the bright light on the ceiling seeing Rollins coming back into his view. "You're going to pay for this! You are going to pay a whole hellva lot for what you're doing to me, you motherfucking sell out! You goddamn coward!" Dean said, heartlessly seeing Rollins pulling some duct tape off the roll, putting it over Dean's mouth. "Why don't you do me a favor for once in your miserable, worthless life and just shut the fuck up? God I am so fucking sick and tired of hearing that scratchy, nasally, raspy voice of yours. It truly makes my skin crawl off my flesh." Seth said as Ambrose muffled through the duct tape, squirming like a worm on a hot sidewalk covered with ants, still trying to free himself. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He said slamming Dean's head against the floor, making him stop. "Ahh finally, the beautiful sounds of silence and if you make any noise or scream at me again. I'll gut ya like a fish." Seth chuckled slicing Dean's shirt up the middle with one swift motion of the blade, opening it up and exposing his gorgeous, sweet chest. Seth slid the tip of the blade against Dean's flesh, teasing him but not in a sexual way at all. "You know what you'll never be Dean? Oh wait that's right you can't speak." Seth laughed menacingly as Ambrose looked at Seth, watching him with absolute hatred in his eyes, breathing heavily as beads of sweat formed against his forehead. "You will never be me. You will never be successful without me and you are absolutely nothing. You are nothing but an insane, delusional psychopath spaz who serves absolutely no purpose in this world. Tonight I saved myself and my career from you, ya wanna know why, huh sweetheart?" Rollins whispered, kissing Dean's cheek softly before putting his lips to his ear. "Because I have a bright future ahead of me and I'll be damned if I'm going to play games with you and some oversized Samoan with shitty mics who thinks that just because he's the Rock's cousin that he can just skate past me in this business and weasel his way to the top and that I'm just gonna sit back and take it. I won't. It's time for me to be selfish now! It's time for Seth to get what he wants and WHAT I WANT my love…is not a life with you. "You honestly thought you meant something to me and that I cared about you? You never meant a damn thing to me. You're just a poor, broken down little bitch from Cincinnati that everybody felt sorry for because your mommy and daddy didn't love you. Boo Hoo Ambrose. You were a mistake there and you always will be a mistake for as long as you live." Seth said, leaning up over Dean watching tears rolling out of eyes as he growled, beginning to shake furiously. "You better settle down, I'm the one still holding the knife remember?" Seth said sliding the blade down against the center of Dean's chest. "Unless you literally want to have open heart surgery, I suggest you chill out and take this dick like a good little fuck boy." Seth said angrily as Dean "settled down" beginning to slow and steady his breathing. "You're such a good listener. I love you Deany." Seth said giggling and playfully awing at Ambrose as he furrowed his brows.

Rollins pulled off Ambrose's pants and boxers roughly, seeing that Ambrose wasn't aroused at all due to the disgust and detest burning inside of himself for his sell out ex-partner. "You're such a disappointment. Oh well, it doesn't matter if you're aroused or not or if you cum because this is for me to enjoy, not you." Seth winked as he unbuckled his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants pulling them down around his thighs, pushing Ambrose's knees to his chest tightly so that Dean could struggle even more to breathe, making him feel even more uncomfortable due to the pressure of both of their weight. Rollins stabbed his way into Ambrose's asshole with his dick, filling him up without any lubrication. He looked down at Ambrose's face, watching him close his eyes tightly because of the discomfort and pain, not just in his asshole but on his arms, shoulders, back and most of all in his heart – that was the worst pain of all. While Rollins began fucking and slamming into his asshole mercilessly, Dean wiggled his hands free from the belt's grasp. He looked up at Rollins seeing that his eyes were closed while he enjoyed the pleasure but most of all the pain that he was causing Ambrose.

Dean kept his eyes locked on Seth as his fingers crept around on the floor, feeling around for the knife. He felt the handle and grabbed it quickly and tightly while Rollins opened his eyes as he continued moaning and pleasuring himself until he saw the knife in Dean's hand as it rained hard – burying into his back. Rollins screamed out in pain and shock and that's when time stood still for Ambrose. Everything went silent as he kicked the man who betrayed him off of him, causing him to land on his back making the knife go in even deeper. Rollins gasped and panted frantically, looking up at Ambrose who stood up quickly pulling up with pants and underwear. "Dean…" Rollins whispered, beginning to choke on his own blood as it began filling his lungs. He coughed as he suffered, Dean stood there…watching him struggle to breathe, enjoying the sight. "Tell me Seth…how does it feel to be stabbed in the back? Who's pathetic now, you son of a bitch." Ambrose said with a cold voice, grabbing a bottle of liquor out of the cabinet on the wall, slamming the door. Unscrewing the top of the bottle, creeping around Rollins, pouring the poisonous liquor all around his ex-lover. "Pity it had to end this way but you have nobody to blame but yourself, you stupid motherfucker." Ambrose said, lighting a fresh cigarette taking a deep inhale from it watching blood beginning to pour from Seth's mouth. Ambrose kneeled down to Seth's level, looking him in the eyes one last time before sending him straight to hell. He pull out a picture of himself and Rollins smiling and in love, slapping it into Seth's hand, yanking the knife from his back and stabbing the picture through his palm into the floorboard, twisting it listening to Seth's agonizing screams. "I'm done burning in my own personal hell Seth. Now it's time for you to burn in yours." Ambrose said emptying the rest of the alcohol on Seth's face, drowning him without remorse holding his free hand down with his foot tightly watching Rollins shake his head side to side to try and keep the alcohol from filling his nostrils. Dean struck a flame with the lighter as Rollins begged with his last grasps. "Please…I'm sorry." "Don't be…because I'm not." Dean said, dropping the lighter down onto Seth's alcohol saturated body as he walked out of his apartment to his car, cranking it up and driving off. Letting the man that he used to love burn to death, paying for his unforgivable sins…

Thank you so much for reading. I hope that you have enjoyed it.


End file.
